thepocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosa
|image1= |species=Plantpyre |gender=Female |status=Alive |first_appearence=Rosa’s Cantina |last_appearence= }} is a female vampire/plant hybrid. She was formaly a human, working the local cafe until being turned by Cross. Despite her afflictions she maintains her friendship with Bernie and Jess and tries to help New Hammerston as much as she can. Background Pre Story At some point prior to the story she arrived at New Hammerston and established a cantina. She appears to have been good friends with Bernie and Jess, as well as knowing Cross. Chapter Two is introduced in Rosa’s Cantina when Bernie, Jess, Joe, Nick, Terry, and Jake go to her cantina for tacos. Joe immediately falls in love with her and proposes upon tasting her cooking. Later Cross (now a zompire) attacks her in the cantina. It transpires that he also had a crush on her, though she rejected him. Because of this he aimed to transform her into zompire as well. Following his attack Cross took an unconscious Rosa into the vampire territory. Chapter Three After apparently resting in an abandoned building seems to have managed to escape. While out Rosa came across and killed Jan. In an act of anguish she attempted to apologize, though was stopped by Greybane who nearly killed her, though Joe, Bernie and Scrufflebeck interrupted him. Fleeing the area she was shot by Bug, then rescued by Joe who let her feed on his blood. Chapter Four Agreeing to go back to New Hammerston, sets off with Joe. They soon become lost and endangered by Plant Monsters. In an act of desperation releases Inner Joe, who then delivers her back to New Hammerston. Here Inner Joe becomes a little too forward. forces him off, though after mentioning Bernie he becomes enraged and seeks to deal with his rival. Chapter Five is tracked down by Bernie and Jess, who want answers over Joe's death. She tells them about Inner Joe. Chapter Six Bernie comes to to explain the current situation. Unable to control herself, attacks Bernie, though is easily disabled. She is then transported to the Supermarket Base, then back to the apartment in New Hammerston. Later she accompanies Bernie's group in their search for Doc. Chapter Seven Accompanying Bernie's group to try and find Doc, she attempts to make up with Joe, though he ignores her. Following Joe's departure she accompanies the remainder of the group to Dominik's lair. Having entered the lair, is approached in the Dream World by Dominik. The zompire takes a liking to , noting that she is quite strong and has somehow overcome the zompire affliction despite being bitten by Cross. Dominik thus orders his minions to capture her. She informs Jess of this and tells her to leave, though Jess refuses, stating that she will protect her. As Jess battles Dominik is slowly enraged, eventually letting out a physic blast. Having been taken by Dominik, is later found by Doc. Despite seemingly having been taken by the elder, is shown ruminating over life having apparently injured Dominik. Confronting Doc she is told by the human that she could potentially hold the cure to the zombie virus. She suggests that they return to New Hammerston, though not before spears Dominik once more. Returning to the rest of the group, is fired upon though easily deflects the bullets. She then explains how she aims to help the colony, as well as mentally repairing her transport. While returning to the colony she feels that Bernie is in pain, though is unable to help him. Chapter Eight Heading back with Doc and the others, is with the group when Harry states that Smyth is critically injured. suggests that they turn him, though before she can act Harry detects Joe's group. heads out and meets Bernie and Joe, though is rather subdued with the latter. After Bernie checks on his sister, it is agreed that Rosa should turn Smyth. After biting him however she seems overcome. Victor attempts to have her release him, the two being linked from when Rosa fed on his blood, though she resists. Following her moment of weakness she goes to check on Joe. Upon Joe recovering it turns out that he's lost his memory. then takes him to the Dream World, where she then tries to reason with Victor, though he refuses. She then returns to the real world. Later she is shown talking to a turned Smyth, trying to console him. Preventing Harry from ending his life, tries to convince Smyth to join her, though he refuses. She later sets off back for New Hammerston with the others. Upon returning the group are held up by Jake. tries to convince him to let the group in, even taking his mind captive in the Dream World because of his stubbornness, along with those of the soldiers guarding the gate. Following her actions she heads into the colony and, in Doc's laboratory, discusses future plans with the others. Along with Doc and Samuel she is later taken to the Plant Dream World, where they discuss various matters. Upon returning from the Dream World it is decided that the group need to begin action. first heads off to try and reason with Jake, though the human will not stand for it. She later saves Nina from Victor, though meeting the shell in the Dream World is injured. Returning to the real world she informs Samuel and Doc that Victor is too strong, prompting Samuel to head out to try and deal with the shell. Later she detects that Joe is in pain and planning to kill himself, before heading out upon Jake's orders. She later warns Samuel to leave town with Joe. Later she arrives with Jake, though refuses to tell him where Joe is. When held captive in the town, her cage is pierced by one of Gorb's spikes. It was later revealed that Gorb pierced Rosa to give her the trait of leafbacks to harness sunlight as energy, making her immune to her weakness of sunlight previously as a vampire. Chapter Nine Rosa leaves the sancturary of her pod as a completely changed woman, harbouring both abilities of plant and vampire. With these combined abilities, she was able to have a large scale of control over the flora and insists on helping the colony protect itself from future attacks, despite the accusations of her former colonists. With the mayor's, bernie's, jessies' and jakes' help, after learning of the Machine's attack, Rosa insists on solidifying the walls with plants but then gets attacked by rogue soldiers. Despite her strengths, she was able to withstand their assault but at the cost of briefly losing control of her powers, protecting Doc, Bernie and Jake. When Bernie was attacked by Scott, within the Hospital, Rosa helped patch his wounds before being assigned, by the Mayor, to go look for Joe, believing that the colony will not survive without them. She is currently outside in the city, looking for him. Personality Prior to being turned was quite a sociable, likeable character. Since the change however she's become withdrawn and self loathing. Despite this she still seems to have many human qualities (and unlike most vampires seems to genuinely care for other people). Following her changes, and encounter with Dominik, seems to be fitting more and more into the vampire form. She is much more of a brooding character and much more confrontational. While her new abilities gave her friends the means to survive, she became a target of abuse by the others, regarding her like all the other monsters outside their colony. Despite her powers, she still endeavours an unconditional loyalty to the protection of her friends and their homes, even going to use her telekinesis for the benefit of their safety. Relationships was a well-liked character. Since being turned she has severed ties with most people, though still has a few people who care for her. Bernie seems to have feelings of some sort for Bernie, though it's unclear whethere Bernie feels the same about her. Bernie is also one of the few people who trusts following her transformation, along with Jess and Joe. Joe After eating her tacos, Joe instantly fell in love with her. does not however reciprocate these feelings. Following Joe's inability to return them to New Hammerston, and 's admittance of her feelings for Bernie, Joe has taken to ignoring her. However, still considers him a friend. Abilities Although hateful of her current state, can be assumed to have all of the standard vampire powers. She also appears to have some resistance to the zombie virus, not being turned into a zompire by Cross despite him biting her. As a plant appears to have very powerful abilities. Easily taking down Dominik, an elder enhanced by the zombie virus and with her control over the Plants, have a large degree of growing flora to protect large colonies. Even going to say that she can grow her own tea-leaves in her backyard. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Plants Category:Plantpyre Category:Hybrids